Anyone who goes fishing will eventually experience the frustration associated with their fishing line becoming tangled, either as a result of their own fault or not. For those inexperienced in fishing, such as children, this problem can be further exacerbated by the child continuing to reel in the tangled section, or what is commonly called a “birds nest”, into the reel. Once this birds nest of tangled line enters the reel, it is very difficult to remove, and significant amounts of fishing time may be wasted trying to remove this birds nest from the reel instead of fishing. Thus, there is a need for improvement in this field.